Thread 356
Note: I did not create this pasta an I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. So, if you ever heard of Emutalk.net, it's basically this site that talks about emulation of video game consoles, mainly focusing on Nintendo 64 and consoles made after that. I had an account on it that I will keep anonymous. However, it loses popularity year after year, and I can fully understand that. It's what happens to most forums nowadays. I've stopped going there myself. It isn't the community of it, in fact, I loved the community. It's because of this one event that happened to me while browsing through one of the forums. There was this forum that had a really basic title, I think it was "Thread 356" or "Discussion 356", but I believe it was "Thread 356". To this day I don't even know what 356 means in the title, I don't even know why it was included. All the posts were odd as well. Almost all of them had images, and when it didn't, it was just some random letter. What's weird was that I have never seen these users before I've seen this thread. The images were abnormal also. One of which was this ripped book page, and another was a pixelated blue sky, and out of the ordinary, a screenshot of LSD: Dream Emulator, possibly the only image about video games. Besides the LSD picture, exactly what did the other pictures have to do with video games? After thinking that, I decided to take a break... After my break, I decided to watch the forum again. It got.... more weirder... One of the images were just some sort of rusty knife, another being an abandoned building, and one even being a box of dirty toys from what I believe were from the 90's. I don't know what stimulated me but... I kept looking... I got tired from looking at all of the odd images again, so I took a short nap to pass by. I woke up, got on the computer again, and noticed there were more images uploaded, so I checked them out.... These ones this time were downright maniacal, and unbelievable... The first one was a colored picture of the plane crash of Ritchie Valens, Buddy Holly, and Big Bopper, what startled me was how detailed it was. I saw Buddy, Bopper, and Ritchie's incredibly damaged and bloody remains right by the wreckage of the plane, as well as the startled faces of the officers investigating. I was fucking shocked about this picture. Technology like this didn't exist, and the image didn't seem to be photoshoped! So how the hell was this picture made? Were these new victims that just SO happened to be killed and layed down in the same way as the musicians did? The second image was the bodies of Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold in the Columbine High School library, which one shot the palate of the mouth, and the latter shot at the head... Once again, very detailed and realistic that made me ask the exact same question about the other picture... These gruesome pictures were now being posted milliseconds after each other... The other hundred or more pictures were of other similar events, again with the details... I wretched at this point, fucking wretched. I was overall disgusted at all of these pictures. Were they investigators of this case? Are they just master photoshoppers? The questions kept piling and piling on. I decided to post on this damn thread once and for all.. I said it as I was typing it.... "What the fuck is with you people??" About a hour passed and I finally got a response.... "It's our job." Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Stories on CP Wiki